


Bad boys get punished

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: “Tetsuya is going to be a good boy now.”Request. Akashi is crazy and kinky and Kuroko gets punished.





	Bad boys get punished

**Author's Note:**

> I had two requests for yandere Akashi and since the first one didn't specify anything else, I just decided to roll it into the second request, which was top/kinky/yandere Bokushi with Kuroko. 
> 
> I HOPE U ENJOY

“Tetsuya is going to be a good boy now.”

Akashi giggles in a very Mafumafu Matryoshka-esque manner as he fits the cock ring around Kuroko. Kuroko would object to Akashi’s actions, but he’s currently unable to speak due to the gag in his mouth. It’s pink. And has a picture of a kitten on the front. Akashi is insane. Where did he even  _ find  _ such a toy? And Kuroko is tied to the bed anyway, so it’s not like he can do much. 

Akashi picks up what appears to be a remote from the bedside table. Kuroko eyes it warily.

“Hm? This?” Akashi says, sensing his confusion. He smiles. “You’ll see in a moment.”

He presses one of the buttons on it and Kuroko makes a muffled yelp as the cock ring starts vibrating. 

“Well this is no fun if you can’t scream,” Akashi says with a pout. 

He undoes the gag and Kuroko instantly whimpers. His lips hurt from being forced open, but he doesn’t think much about that. He drops his head back, gasping as he squirms. 

“ _ Akashi-kun _ ,” he whines. 

“Ah, that’s better,” Akashi purrs. 

He presses another button and the ring’s vibrations intensify. Kuroko whimpers pathetically as a phantom orgasm hits him, ultimately held off by the device attached to him. The tears gathering in his eyes spill down his temples. 

“A-kashi-ku-  _ aah _ !” Kuroko squeaks as he feels Akashi latching onto his balls.

Akashi sucks and licks his way up eagerly, and he’s about to close his lips around Kuroko completely when he giggles again and sits back. 

“Tetsuya, why should I reward you when you’ve been so naughty?” he says. 

“I- I didn’t do a-anything,” Kuroko says, his voice wavering. At least, he doesn’t  _ think  _ he did. 

* * *

He’d been at school, as per normal, today. Kagami was being rowdy as usual, getting worked up over a practice game with Touou that was coming up. It seemed like it was just going to be an average day at Seirin until practice that afternoon. Kuroko was in the club room getting changed, and was taking his time like he always did. He liked to change by himself so he always dawdled as much as possible. He’d been about to put his shirt on when a hand covered his mouth. 

“Ah-ah,” a familiar voice had murmured. “Don’t scream.”

He was spun around and pressed against the lockers, now staring into mismatched eyes. 

“Akashi-kun,” he said in surprise. “What are you-?”

Akashi had cut him off by kissing him, pushing his tongue into Kuroko’s open mouth. Kuroko didn’t exactly object, but he was incredibly confused. When Akashi pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, Kuroko finally got to ask, “What are you doing here?”

“I had time off school, so I decided to come find you,” Akashi answered. 

“Time off school?” Kuroko repeated. “But-?”

Akashi kissed him again, his hands rubbing over Kuroko’s bare chest and sliding lower. Kuroko moaned and tried to push him away, still utterly confused as to what was happening. 

“Tetsuya, stop misbehaving,” Akashi said. 

“I have- practi-  _ ah _ !” Kuroko yelped when Akashi bit into his neck. 

It wasn’t a soft bite either, Akashi was never one for holding back. The spot burned and stung, and Kuroko wasn’t unconvinced that he wasn’t bleeding. 

“Nevermind that,” Akashi said. “We’re going to spend time together.”

Kuroko had been about to ask what he meant when his wrists were being tied. 

“Akashi-kun!” he squeaked. “What are you doing?!”

Akashi had smiled innocently. “Making sure you don’t disobey.”

He then wrapped a blindfold around Kuroko’s eyes. Kuroko still wasn’t even wearing a shirt as Akashi pulled him out of the club room. Kuroko didn’t know where he was being taken, but soon he was being pushed into the back of a car.

If he didn’t know Akashi so well he would have been quite frightened, but he’d been dealing with Akashi’s somewhat psychotic nature for years, and this was nothing new. 

“Akashi-kun, you can’t just take me from school, I have practice!” he reminded. 

Akashi had responded by gagging him with the kitten gag. Kuroko had felt slightly embarrassed that Akashi was just walking around with it.

He had been taken back to Akashi’s Tokyo manor, and it wasn’t until they were in Akashi’s bedroom that the blindfold and gag were removed. 

“Akashi-kun, you didn’t have to kidnap me,” Kuroko murmured. He rubbed his still bound wrists together. 

Akashi flashed him a smile. “I just didn’t want you going anywhere. Now, we’re going to have fun.”

* * *

Kuroko cries out pitifully as Akashi sinks his teeth into the inner flesh of his thigh, once again biting hard enough to draw blood. 

“You didn’t do anything, hm?” Akashi says when he sits up, licking his lips. “First of all you were walking around looking so delectable. That’s a crime in and of itself.”

“But-”

“And then you resisted me. I don’t appreciate my possessions misbehaving, Tetsuya.”

Akashi presses a button on the remote again, turning the vibrations up even higher. Kuroko squeaks in frustrated pleasure, more tears spilling from his eyes.  

“Please, Akashi-kun,” he begs. “I’ll be good.”

Akashi considers him. He brushes his thumb over Kuroko’s bottom lip, and the younger teen darts his tongue out to lick at it. “If you promise to behave, I’ll untie you.”

“I promise. I’ll be good,” Kuroko insists, kissing Akashi’s thumb. 

Akashi’s hands go to his restraints, undoing the cuffs. Kuroko jumps up and kisses him, then drops down onto his hands and knees, showing his ass to Akashi. 

“Please,” he says, looking over his shoulder. 

Akashi smiles devilishly. “So pretty,” he says with a sigh. 

He squeezes Kuroko’s cheeks and pushes them apart, then buries his face between them. Kuroko cries softly as Akashi’s tongue presses inside him, his thighs shaking as he bites down into the silk sheets beneath him. 

“Akashi-kun,” he moans. “ _ Please _ .”

“Please, what, Tetsuya?”

“Please take the ring off.”

“Oh, is it bothering you?” Akashi asks, his tone amused. “Well, you  _ did  _ say you’d be good. Okay.”

The vibrations stop and Kuroko breathes a sigh of relief. He’s flipped over onto his back so Akashi can take the cock ring off him. 

“Don’t come until I tell you to,” Akashi commands when the device has been set aside. 

Kuroko blinks away his tears and nods. He watches silently as Akashi picks up the bottle of lube on the bedside table, opening it and squeezing the liquid out. He promised to be good, so he opens his legs obediently, nibbling on his bottom lip and generally trying to look submissive. Akashi seems pleased, rubbing Kuroko’s thigh where the sensitive bite he left earlier remains. He slides two fingers into Kuroko, curling them and stroking his prostate immediately. Kuroko squeaks, trying to fight off his impending orgasm. Akashi thrusts his fingers for a minute, then, seeming satisfied that Kuroko is prepared enough, pulls them out and lifts up Kuroko’s hips. 

“Don’t come until I do,” he says, his tone warning. 

Kuroko makes a little hiccup as Akashi pushes into him without any further warning. He’s moving instantly, fucking Kuroko hard and making his antique bed squeak. Akashi’s aim is perfect, sliding against his sweet spot with each brutal thrust. Kuroko is thankful no one else is home when he moans.  He's never been very loud, and even in bed his moans probably couldn’t be heard from the next room, but Akashi seems to appreciate the soft noises he makes. 

“Ah, Tetsuya,” he says breathlessly. “You sound delicious. Your moans should be played in art museums.”

Kuroko blushes. “That’s-  _ nnh-  _ a little much,” he says. 

“Nonsense. Now the only sound I want to hear from you is you screaming.”

Akashi thrusts particularly hard again and Kuroko  _ does  _ scream. He’s trying so hard not to come that he’s crying, and Akashi groans when he squeezes tightly again. Akashi thrusts against his spot hard again and Kuroko can’t help it, he comes with a choked sob.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpers. He misbehaved, surely he’ll get punished for it. 

Akashi smiles instead. “Tetsuya, that was naughty. You’re lucky you’re so cute, otherwise I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko repeats. “Do you forgive me?”

“I forgive you, but you still need to be punished.”

Kuroko’s heart accelerates in excited anticipation. Maybe he’s a masochist. His eyes are wide as Akashi picks up the cock ring from earlier and puts it back on him. He doesn’t resist, but he squirms uncomfortably. Akashi slaps his thigh. 

“Stop moving,” he says. He then grins wickedly. “You’re not coming again for the rest of the night.”

Kuroko shivers. “Y-Yes, Akashi-kun.”

* * *

Kuroko Regrets misbehaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did not google vibrating cock rings and look at demonstration pictures as research. Honestly they look like they'd hurt but whatever floats yer boat. 
> 
> I realised Kuroko never turned up for practice and his locker was probably left hanging open with his phone and all his stuff. Wonder if Kagami called the cops when he never turned up.


End file.
